This invention relates to an electromagnetic counter.
A prior art electromagnetic counter provided with a plug-jack connector for connecting the counter with an associated signal circuit has a defect that the digit wheels thereof are rotated by shocks applied to the counter while it is being transported or stored because the prior art electromagentic counter is not provided with any locking means for locking the armature of the electromagnet and pawls operated by the armature.